


Of Virtues and Vices

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 736: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Give up/cut down on vices.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Of Virtues and Vices

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 736: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Give up/cut down on vices.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Virtues and Vices

~

“I should check in at the Ministry,” said Kingsley. “May I use your Floo?” 

“Of course,” said Narcissa before pulling Lucius away. “Now, _darling_ , have you forgotten…?”

While Narcissa and Lucius conducted their intense conversation, and Kingsley used the Floo, Severus eyed the table. There were still shortbread biscuits left, and, after looking around to be sure no one was watching, he popped one into his mouth. 

“I’m fairly sure you don’t have to pretend you’re doing something clandestine to have a biscuit,” murmured Kingsley in his ear. 

Severus winced. “I know, I just…shortbread is one of my vices.” 

~

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “ _You_ have vices?” 

“Of course.” Severus smoothed his hand over his stomach. “And if I don’t contain my penchant for shortbread biscuits and Hobnobs, I shall be forced to expand my robes.” 

Snorting, Kingsley shook his head. “One, I think you can allow yourself the occasional pastry. You’re far from fat! And two, to an Auror, a vice is something like illegal potions use or an addiction to unicorn blood, not shortbread.” 

“It all depends on one’s perspective I suppose.” 

“True.” Kingsley hummed. “And if a sweet tooth is your only vice, I shouldn’t worry.” 

~

“How about you?” asked Severus. “Have you any vices or bad habits?” 

“Oh yes.” Kingsley sighed. “Be grateful you haven’t seen me in a bookshop. I can browse for hours, and then end up taking home half the shop.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “A love of books is hardly a vice. The world would be a much improved place if people read more.” Leaning in, he murmured, “I want to know the real dirt. What dark and dirty secret do you have that you don’t share with anyone?” 

“My dirty secret?” Kingsley’s eyes flashed. “That, dear Severus, would be _you._ ” 

~

Severus felt like he’d been doused in cold water. He recoiled. “ _I’m_ your dark secret? Your…vice?” 

Kingsley frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Severus cleared his throat. “Nothing. We should see if the Malfoys have made a decision.” 

As he began moving away, however, Kingsley grabbed him. “Tell me what just happened.” 

Face averted, Severus said, “I thought we’d be open with people about our…association, but if I’m your secret—”

“Rowena’s tits,” Kingsley swore, spinning Severus around. “Of course we’re to be open. I’m not keeping _you_ a secret, Severus. But I’m also not sharing you with anyone, either. You’re _mine_.” 

~

Severus blinked. “But you said—”

Kingsley pulled him into his arms, kissing him fiercely. It took a moment, but Severus finally relaxed, kissing him back. When they separated, Kingsley was panting. “We were _flirting_ , another vice when it comes to you, and while I’m happy for others to know we’re involved, I’ve no intentions of sharing you with anyone.” 

“Good to know,” said Lucius, sounding amused. 

Wincing, Severus looked at him. “Lucius! We were just…er, that is—”

Lucius held up a hand. “Relax, Severus.” He gave Kingsley an approving look. “It seems you’ve finally found someone worthy of you.” 

~

Extricating himself from Kingsley’s embrace, Severus fought down his blush. “Have you come to a decision?” he asked. 

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged a look. “Yes,” said Lucius. “I’ll be joining you on this expedition.” 

Severus blinked. “Oh?” 

Lucius huffed. “You needn’t act so surprised, Severus. I do _sometimes_ get my way in my own home.” 

Severus smirked. “I never said you didn’t.” 

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “I’m charging you both with bringing Lucius back to us. Draco and I need him.” 

“We’ll do our utmost to keep him safe,” said Kingsley. 

“Right,” said Lucius, gesturing to the door. “Shall we?” 

~

As they approached Hogwarts’ gates, Severus coughed. “Apologies for the misunderstanding earlier. “I’m not adept at flirting, and—”

Kingsley clasped his hand, raising it to his lips and kissing his fingers. “No apology’s necessary. I should have been clearer in my statement. But I’m not ashamed of being with you, Severus. And while being gay isn’t exactly celebrated at the Ministry, my colleagues all know, and I have a clause in my Auror contract that I can’t be fired for it.” 

“Oh.” Severus hummed. “You _have_ thought this through.” 

“I knew I’d find someone eventually, so I planned for it.” 

~

Once they left Hogwarts’ grounds, Lucius produced a cigarette, flushing when Severus stared at him. “Yes, I know it’s a filthy habit! I only smoke when nervous.” 

“Narcissa will have your guts for garters when she finds out,” said Severus.

“Not if you don’t tell her.” 

Severus snorted. “Of course I won’t, but she’s smart. And you haven’t smoked since school! Why start again now?” 

Lucius huffed. “I don’t know! Why does anyone do anything? It calms them, gives them something to do while they’re reconciling themselves to their imminent death—”

“No one’s dying,” said Kingsley. “Not on my watch.” 

~

Severus harangued Lucius about the smoking until he gave up, shoving the cigarettes into his robes. 

Kingsley smiled. “That’s probably for the best. We don’t need anyone tracking us by scent.” 

They approached Malfoy Manor cautiously, entering by a back door. 

Once inside, Kingsley asked, “Where’s he most likely to keep a precious artefact?”

“His quarters,” said Lucius. “They have extensive warding.” 

Kingsley nodded. “I’ll go there, you create a distraction to keep him away while I work.”

Severus nodded. “We’ll do our best.” 

“And don’t get caught!” Kingsley pulled Severus close, kissing him. “Remember what I said. You’re mine!” 

~


End file.
